


That Long Season

by vtn



Category: Chihayafuru
Genre: F/M, First Time, Porn With Plot, Puberty, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinobu practices karuta with Hisashi over spring break. But many things are changing, and now she relates to him not as a child but as a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Long Season

**Author's Note:**

> I've been intrigued by the contrast between Shinobu and Hisashi - she's the youngest Queen ever, he's stuck repeating his last year of college; she plays with accuracy, he plays with speed - and wondered how they'd play off each other in a sexual situation.
> 
> See end notes for explanation of my use of the Underage archive warning.

In the off-season, Shinobu plays karuta with Suo Hisashi.

He was the one to suggest it first, and Shinobu agreed that it would be good practice. Most of the time she can beat him. He doesn't play with her form, with her accuracy. He has things that distract him. He can't shut his mind off and slip into the game like a pool of dark water, not like she can. But she has many things to learn, and some of them from him.

People call it game sense, the way he seems to know which cards to hit before a single syllable has been fully read. Those people are idiots. It's not his connection to the cards. It's hearing, pure and simple. Shinobu doesn't have ears like his that naturally detect the tiny differences in each vowel, but she can learn from him. Anything can be learned. She will learn it all, again and again, until she is perfect. She doesn't play to train against Hisashi, she plays to learn from him. To watch him.

And he has things that distract him.

It's when she starts losing weight again that she notices. In fact, the change in the way Hisashi looks at her is the first thing that makes her realize. Practicing in front of her bedroom mirror, she realizes her swing does feel lighter, her body does seem smaller. She weighs herself - to her surprise, she's lost 10kg since the last time.

And Hisashi - he's looking at her like something he can possess.

She only notices it between games, or when he excuses himself to stand up and look at the arrangement of the cards from above. Now, sometimes he doesn't look at the cards. He looks at her. He rakes his eyes down her like they're a knife that could peel her skin.

Other things change, too, in that long season. Shinobu wakes up one morning feeling uneasy and aching all over, and later that day she finds blood in her underwear. She forgets about it until her mother mentions it while she's doing the wash, eager to celebrate that Shinobu is a woman now. But her grandmother silences her with her look of disgust. She sends Shinobu to her room with a box of cotton pads and a stern reminder to be careful to maintain her form and her carriage; now that her body is changing she will have to focus on it twice as much.

Shinobu has no desire to celebrate, anyway. It's only a bodily function. A ripple on the surface. Now back underwater. Dive again.

But she has to admit that it does bring other changes with it. When Hisashi looks at her with that hungry gaze, something happens inside her. When she's playing she doesn't notice it, but in that silent hazy moment as she listens, bored and restless, to the final verse of the final poem, she feels the burning. Between her thighs, deep in her groin. Something in her heart - a flutter, maybe. And a low steady heat in her face like embers.

"You're changing," the Master says to her, catching her eyes with his. Little knives. 

She turns her eyes to the floor. "I know," she says. To her relief, the sound of her voice is the same. The way it always is. "I've lost 33kg. It surprised me too. I suppose these things happen."

"It's not just that. You're not a little girl anymore. You have breasts like a woman's," Hisashi continues. She glances up enough to see his white smile slash open his face. Her hands are crossed over her chest. Why would she need to defend--? "I like it," he says, and the burning inside her grows to a roaring flame.

Their next game, she knows how to tell him.

They meet in Shinobu's grandmother's home, this time, crouching on the tatami laid across the sunroom. The house is empty; both Shinobu's mother and grandmother are at work, but even so, this is Shinobu's place. She can sense their unease, sometimes, about coming into this room, as though they sense a power here. But there's nothing here but their own expectations and fears.

And the Master, and the Queen.

Shinobu loses to Hisashi today. The cards were in his favor; almost all of his 28 sweet cards were on the field. It was only to be expected.

She bows, and thanks him for the game, and tells him, "You like to look at me, now." Looks straight into his eyes. They're dark and bottomless behind the curtain of his hair, and they draw her in. The heat in the room climbs. "I like to look at you too."

"Lie down," he says, gesturing to the tatami. 

"Not with the cards here." She has to pick them up first. Not a single one should bear witness.

He's heavy on top of her. Even his very breath sinks in the still air. His lips meet her neck, under her chin, and Shinobu's every nerve cries out. More. Take me down with you. 

I want to drown.

She is the one who kisses him full on the mouth first. After all, she is the Queen.

Hisashi pulls the curtains shut; the room goes dark save for a shaft of light that illuminates a bright strip on the tatami. His hands are rough as they pull off her clothes. She can't be free of them fast enough, and she wriggles out of them like a fish, wanting to press her skin to his and feel that heat radiate between them. She tugs at his waistband and he's all too eager to strip naked beside her. He kneels before her as though to start a game with her. She stretches out her legs. Even in the low light she can see his male organ, dark red and swollen against his thigh. She giggles.

He climbs on top of her again. She feels the tatami pressing into her back and her upper arms. He must weigh almost as much as she did, once. Now she's 43kg, so light she can pass through a room without making a sound. Even the air hardly notices her. But Hisashi notices her. He looks at her like there is nothing in the world but them. He looks right into her eyes as he pushes inside her. 

It hurts.

It hurts.

But she hardly notices the hurt. 

The burning inside her is radiating out into the pit of her stomach, and it's growing. Hisashi breathes heavily and thrusts his hips forward against her with more urgency. She raises her body to meet him. It's growing. Now it's like staring into a fire, the white light of the flame burning into her vision. His fingers graze her chest, his huge hand cups around her breast and he pinches and pulls her nipple. She wants to be hurt, suddenly, as long as it's in this way, and by this man. She wants to break the silence, to cry out, and so she screams into Hisashi's mouth instead. He catches the sound and pulls it from her tongue with his lips.

She explodes.

The world burns out before her; violent as a seizure, her orgasm overwhelms her senses. When she comes to, she realizes Hisashi has climaxed too. He's lying still, panting against her shoulder, and it's wet between them and inside her.

Shinobu cleans the tatami well before the other women get back, and she takes a pill. A hot moment of regret overtakes her before she swallows - she wants to cherish the image of Hisashi's seed growing inside her, her belly swollen with his child and her breasts filled to aching with milk - and then she closes her mouth and washes it all away, throws it into the dark.

She understands why her grandmother feared this change in her. Lesser beings would suffer under it, would become distracted like Hisashi does. But Shinobu has discipline. When the cards are read she can taste the words on her tongue now. Love. Passion. Longing. Like hot ash in her mouth and in her stomach and between her legs. Sex can feed her karuta, make her faster. 

Maybe this is game sense, then: playing karuta with her entire body.

They have sex many more times until spring goes out. Shinobu knows Hisashi has done this many times. He's practiced and determined, and a quick study, learning how to work orgasm after orgasm out of her with his cock and his fingers and his hot mouth until her legs give out underneath her. Every time, coming up with his lips red and his hair sticking to his neck, he tells her, "this time, I'll make you scream, I'll make you say my name."

But she doesn't. In silence, Wakamiya Shinobu holds her breath. And dives.

**Author's Note:**

> Note on the Underage archive warning:
> 
> I put the underage label on this because it's pretty clearly adult/underage child by US standards - Shinobu is 15 and Hisashi is...I want to say 24? - but based on my very limited research I don't believe it would be considered underage in canon, i.e. in Japan. The story doesn't really employ age difference tropes, and is from the point of view of the younger partner, but does have a theme of puberty/coming of age, so please avoid if you're not comfortable with that.


End file.
